


Scorching Love

by JazzyTheGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Draco Malfoy, #Drarry, #Loving, #depression, #gay, #harry, #harry potter - Freeform, #love, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Fiendfyre (Harry Potter), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, References to Depression, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTheGryffindor/pseuds/JazzyTheGryffindor
Summary: It all starts when Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Blaise Zabini is trapped in the Room of Requirement that has been set ablaze by Vincent's Fiednfyre. What happens when Harry Potter and his three friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger come to their rescue? Will it be a new beginning for Draco, or will it all go down in flames?ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノTrigger warning: There are mentions of self-harm, but not a lot of it. It's only on one chapter which I put a warning on for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 34





	1. Fiendfyre

It was hot. So bloody hot. After Gregory cast that 'Fiendfyre' spell, it just grew and grew like a gigantic bushfire and Draco was running, running fast as his life really depended on it. His life did depend on how fast he would run. The snake-shaped fire kept coming towards him, Blaise, and Gregory. It was scorching hot in the room. He thought he could feel his insides burning. It felt like flying over a volcano on a broom, which he has done before.

This was like some child's nightmare, being burnt alive by some fire breathing snake. Draco kept running and running until he saw a pile of junk in a pile, he knew he could climb. So, he climbed as high as he could go.

Draco was trying his best to climb up high enough to get away from the fire, Gregory, and Blaise behind him. But then he saw Potter flying on one of the school brooms out of the room. How pathetic, he thought. He just leaves us here to die. Where's that Gryffindor bravery, Potter? But the thing that surprised Draco the most was that Potter turned around and was flying over to him with Weasley and Granger following close behind.

Draco tried to climb higher as the deathly hot flames rose from the floor. This was it; this was his last chance of survival. He held out his hand but heard something tumble below him. He cautiously looked down, Gregory was falling, disappearing into the sweltering hot flames, he was not coming back. Draco blinked back tears, but those tears were evaporating because of the Fiendfyre. He watched Blaise cautiously, hoping he wouldn't fall too because Blaise is his best friend.

The next thing Draco heard was Potter yelling at him. He warily looked up at Potter who was flying around him, holding out his hand. He immediately grabbed Potter's hand, ignoring a sudden spark sensation when their hands touched, and held it like it was the last thing he'd ever do and because he just didn't want to die. Before he knew it, he was climbing on the back of the broom Potter was flying on. He looked back at Blaise, seeing as Weasley grabbed onto him and hauled him up and over the broom.

Draco sighed in relief and wrapped his arms tightly around Potter's stomach, but he knew he was hugging him as it's the least he could do, even if Potter didn't know it. He could feel the softness of Potter's hair against his ears as his head was resting on Potter's shoulder. He just wanted to run his fingers through Potter's hair and feel how soft his sexy messy black hair is. Did he just admit that? Yes, yes, he did. He had to admit, Potter was indeed good looking, he's always been attractive in the kind of nerdy but hot sporty way. But Draco knew Potter and Weaslette had a thing. Or did they? He's never seen them two together and he knew Potter doesn't stare at the Weaselette in any kind of way. Not that he does stare at Potter... Oh, Merlin, he knew he had a thing for Potter. Who doesn't? Those pretty and intense emerald green eyes, messy sexy black hair, pretty long black eyelashes, soft and kissable looking lips.

Draco was holding Potter tightly; he didn't want to fall but he also didn't want to let go. He still felt the fiery flame's heat on his face. Potter was guiding the broom around the flaming room, looking for Gregory on the floor but he wasn't anywhere. "Forget about him, Potter," Draco said sadly while holding back the tears of the loss of a good friend. "He's gone, he's not coming back." Potter nodded and soared out of the blazing room but as they flew to the door, a sudden blast knocked them off the broom.

Draco closed his eyes when falling, but when he knew he was safely back on the ground he opened them. Emerald green eyes were staring up at him with need, lust, and curiosity. Draco felt his face flush, he was on top of Potter and his lips were inches away from the Gryffindor's mouth. He blinked, hoping this wasn't a dream but also wishing it was. Before he consciously knew what, he was doing, he was leaning down and ending the small space between him because Potter totally didn't save his life and Draco just wanted to thank him.

Ron, who just flew out of the room with Blaise on the back of his broom noticed Harry and Malfoy fall off their broom. He smirked when seeing Malfoy fall on top of Harry, so close to his face like they were about to kiss. He stopped in mid-air, cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Oi! 'Mione! Look! You better have 10 galleons ready because my bet will be happening soon. Just look at Harry and Malfoy!"

Hermione stopped just in time and looked back towards the entrance from where she and Ron had just flown out of. Harry and Malfoy had fallen off their brooms and landed on top of one another. Well, Malfoy was on top of Harry and she could see very clearly the look on Harry's face. Hermione grinned, but the bet could be the other way around. She flew towards Ron, stopping as she has neared the two blokes. "No! You better have 10 galleons, Ron, because I'm pretty sure Harry's the one who'll be snogging Malfoy."

Blaise rolled his eyes at the two Gryffindors. Why aren't they flying to safety? "Are we really just going to sit here and wait until Draco leans in, or are we going to fly out of here to safety?" he asked seriously while holding onto Ron's waist.

"Hah! Even Zabini thinks so!" Ron pointed out happily and held his hand up to Blaise's' for a high-five.

Blaise stared at Ron's hand, not knowing what to do except poke it with his index finger. "It's Blaise, to you. I hate this last name thing."

"Alright, Blaise," Ron said with a smile as he was watching the two rivals look deeply into one another's eyes. When he saw Malfoy leaning in, he smirked and looked over at Hermione. "Told you so, Hermione! I'll be waiting for my galleons tomorrow morning."

Hermione sighed and watched Harry and Malfoy start snogging. At least they've finally come to their senses about each other's feelings for each other. It was just a pain to see them think they hate each other when they have been hiding what they truly feel under a mask or a title.

Draco felt soft lips kiss him back slowly, which made his heart skip a beat and a fluttery sensation intensify inside him, and he clung to those lips. Potter's lips were so perfect, they connected with his own lips flawlessly. All his senses were tingling, and he just didn't want this to stop. He kissed harder, craving more but knew he should stop soon but he didn't. He licked across Potter's bottom lip quickly, asking for entrance and when Potter opened his mouth, he slid his tongue in and twined their tongues together. Oh, Merlin, he was loving this. Potter tastes amazing, so sweet and sour at the same time. He can just smell the outdoors in Potter, the pine trees and wintery air. It was an incredible smell but of course, Potter always smells like the outdoors. Not that he knows what he smells like... because that would just be weird.

He leaned back out when he was out of breath, breathing hard and staring into magnificent emerald green eyes with a visible blush on his neck and face. "I'm.... sorry," he said awkwardly, looking elsewhere but at Potter. He wasn't supposed to kiss Potter, but it was just so tempting... He felt warm hands cupping his cheeks and looked back down at Potter.

"Don't apologize, Malfoy," Potter said softly, caressing Draco's cheeks with his thumbs. He doesn't know why he has his hands on Draco's cheeks, it just happened subconciously. "I hate to admit it, but that was wonderful, and I'd do it again."

Draco smiled down at Potter, feeling his cheeks burn a deeper shade of red. Potter would kiss him again? That was exciting to hear, and he would like to kiss him again too. "Yeah, it was," he said, biting his lip to stop him from sounding dreamy. "Aren't you with Weaslette though?"

Potter shook his head, "Ginny's like a sister to me, but we're close." Then he hesitated and smirked at the Blonde snake above him, "Why? Jealous, Malfoy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "You wish," he replied, trying to sound exactly like Potter was back in their second year. He hated when people were right other than himself. He admits that he is jealous. Jealous how Potter can get anyone he wants with just a blink of his eye. But he doesn't want anybody else, he wants Potter and he realizes it now.

Potter laughed and Draco couldn't help but also give a small chuckle. "Don't you have a Dark Lord to defeat, Potter?" he asked while holding down his fear of how today might end. He would hate if the Dark Lord won this war. What would happen to Hogwarts? What would happen to Potter?

"Oh, right," Potter said through his teeth. He almost forgot about that because of the Slytherin lying on top of him, who kissed him. "Yeah, I do. Would you like to help?"

Draco nodded. Why wouldn't he help? Nobody likes the Dark Lord. Well, nobody except his Aunt Bellatrix, the thousands of death eaters outside, and his father. "Anything you need, I'll be here."

Potter's smile grew and he kissed Draco with passion and gratitude. He felt like his luck was increasing just by having Draco with him. It was luck that they ended up like this together.

"Now it seems you have 20 galleons to give me, Ron," Hermione said, smirking at the two boys snogging on the floor. She's so proud of Harry. But then there's Ginny, who she knows likes Harry but how would she explain this to her?

"Heeeey!" Ron whined with a prolonged 'o'. He couldn't believe he was getting beaten by a girl from a daft bet. "Malfoy kissed Harry first, remember? And don't you dare make any new rules!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched her best friend and his rival snogging. It was amusing to watch, seeing her best friend kiss Malfoy. And Harry's definitely kissing him in a way that he's never kissed Ginny before. This type of kissing looked loving, and full of passion and excitement whereas Harry's kissing with Ginny was quite boring and slow.

Draco leaned out of the kiss with a smile. It's been a while since he's actually smiled, and he hopes this won't be his last. But Potter makes him smile, he always could even when he was teasing him. "So, how can I help?"

Potter reached up and ran a hand through Draco's neat and styled hair. The Slytherin's blonde hair was soft and fluffy like it appeared to be. "Give me your wand when I need it," he said, not in a demanding way but in a calm tone. Draco reached for his wand, but Potter grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Not now, but when you know I will need it."

"What about your wand?" Draco asked with furrowed brows while thinking about another kind of wand Harry could mean except for the wand Harry was talking about. Merlin, these gay thoughts come out from the depths of his mind.

"It... kind of broke," Potter said, giving Draco a sheepish smile. He has Hermione to thank for that, breaking his wand in that forest. It's going to be a memory to laugh at in the future.

"It broke?" Draco asked in disbelief. How can a wand just brake? Wands have a very strong wood so it shouldn't break so easily.

Potter nodded. There was no other explanation for it. "Can you please get off me now, I need to save the Wizarding World even though they have Aurors that can do the job instead."

"Oh, sorry," Draco said quickly but chuckled at Potter's sarcasm. He lifted himself up off of the Gryffindor, held out his hand for Potter to take so he can help him up.

"Don't apologize, this was fun," Potter said with a smile. "If you ever want to crash and fall on the floor on top of me, just owl me the details and I'll meet you there," he added, winking at him just to give him an idea of what he wants to do with the Slytherin.

Draco nodded but a sudden realization hit. Did Potter just ask him out on a date, or a shagging session? Either one will be nice though. He'd love to go out with this other bloke, he's kept his feelings hidden for so long. Well, he ignored the feelings and replaced them with hatred. He was such a daft little child when he was younger. "Of course, Potter. Hopefully, when all of this ends, we can do that."

Potter smiled and held out his hand for a truce to this rivalry. It's what they should do since they practically kissed, isn't it? And to him, he knows it's the best thing to do. "Please, Draco, call me Harry."

"Harry... Harry..." Draco said as he shook Harry's hand and repeated the name so he can get used to the feeling of saying the same. But the name was so alien on his tongue. "So, this rivalry has ended?"

"Yes, Draco," said Harry, nodding and clinging onto Draco's hand because it just felt so warm. "It has." For years, he has tried so hard to believe that Draco wasn't attractive. Why did he do and think something so daft and fallacious? This bloke in front of him is clearly an attractive and attractable person. His features might be sharp and pointy, but that's what makes this blonde Slytherin so unique and attractive. As well as his unique silver eyes, which are quite rare to him. Even in the muggle world nobody had grey eyes, not unless they were wearing contacts.

Draco just held onto Potter, no, Harry's, hand, forgetting what he was doing as he was mesmerized by Harry's emerald green eyes. But then, Harry grabbed onto Draco's black suit jacket with his other hand and pulled him into another kiss. Draco smiled into the kiss, kissing back eagerly, snaking his hands around Harry's waist until their lips departed. "I'll see you on the field, Harry," He said softly, winked at him and walked over to Blaise, Weasley and Granger.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted with a nod. He honestly didn't care if Harry dated this git. As long as this Slytherin doesn't hurt his best mate, he's fine with him. But if this git does hurt his best mate, oh, things will get ugly. Actually, Malfoy's face would get ugly when he "presses" his fist to the snake's face.

"Weasley," Draco greeted back with a nod. At least the Weasel showed some courtesy, not like he did back when they first met. He's glad Harry has such good friends, even if he hasn't actually met these two other Gryffindor's fully. He'd like to, to be honest.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, smiling at the Slytherin. Honestly, she couldn't wait to see these two snogging in the corridors or even at the Burrow, that is if Draco does come around. "So, you and Harry ended your rivalry?"

"Yes, Granger," Draco said with a strong nod. "And, he and I will hopefully be going out when this whole thing ends. So, you'll both be seeing more of me in the future."

Ron grunted at this new information and Draco just ignored him. He turned his head to look at Blaise, "Ready to face the dark git?" He actually wants to run away, like a normal person would and not face these problems but he knows the Dark Lord can track down certain people, especially himself who has been branded with the Dark Mark. Disgusting tattoo that will stay on his arm forever.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Blaise said with a frown, everyone could tell he really disliked this. Nobody wanted this war in the first place, but it happened unexpectedly.

Ron walked up to Draco and pointed his wand at his throat, trying to be civil here but also brave. "You treat my best mate right, or I swear I'll hunt you down," he drawled. He watched from the corner of his eye as Harry emerged and stood behind Draco.

Draco smirked at the Gryffindor bravery Weasley's portraying. It's nice to see friends stand up for each other to be honest. "And what if I'm in bed with Harry sleeping? Would you still come after me?"

Ron's ears turned a dark shade of red. What is Malfoy getting up to... "Yes, of course!"

"And what if Harry and I are naked in bed?" Draco asked and sounded quite amused. He'd like to know what Potter's skin feels like under his own, the grunts he'll make during sex and the moans. Okay, he knows he's going a bit too far there. They haven't even been on their first date yet. "Would you still hunt me down and drag my naked ass out of there?"

Blaise snorted at the question and bit his lip, looking at a red-faced Ron Weasley. Well damn, that face can go as red as a tomato.

Ron's face did, in fact, turn red from what Draco said. "No..."

Draco clasped his hands together and grinned. "Then that settles it, you won't come after me if I hurt Harry." He placed a hand over his heart, "But I adore your worry for your dear Golden Boy. But of course, I'll never hurt Harry. He's a true warrior and a prince." He felt arms snake around his stomach and soft lips kiss his cheek and he blushed, wondering how much of that Harry heard.

"If you're wondering, I heard it all and I'm flattered Draco," Harry said sweetly, kissing Draco's cheek again. "Especially the second option if Ron tries to hunt you down. That, I can do."

That just made Draco blush even more. Merlin... Potter can turn him on. "Right," he said awkwardly, rushing over to Blaise. "We have a dark git to help kill." He strolled down the corridor, yelling, "Let's go, Blaise!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, walked up to Ron, cupped his flushing face with his hands and kissed him. Ron's cheeks flared a cherry red colour, he couldn't tell if he was liking this or not. He was confused. He looked over at Hermione who had her arms crossed over her chest with her left hand tapping her arm with impatience.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Blaise off Ron, sending him crashing into a wall. She put on a serious angry face and pointed her wand at the Italian Slytherin's throat. "You just kissed my boyfriend! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry..." Blaise said with regret while his eyes trailed from Hermione to Ron and back at Hermione. He didn't exactly know those two were a thing, but he should have known from the start.

Hermione smiled and shrugged, "Pansy's pretty hot, though." Then she winked at him, "So, you can have Ron for a day as long as I get Pansy."

Blaise nodded and ran off towards Draco. What's she talking about? He's not into or dating Pansy. He wondered where Neville was...

"What exactly was that?" Harry asked them, raising his brows and staring at his two best friends with delight. Are his two best friends' bisexual? If so, that's definitely a surprise to hear.

Ron shrugged and he had to admit, "He's a good kisser though."

Hermione rolled her eyes in aggravation. Oh, how she wishes to find Pansy and snog her in front of Ron just to see his reaction.

"We should get going," Harry said, smiling at his best friends. Sometimes he misses when these two bicker in front of him. And honestly, he's seen so much chemistry between these two so he's kind of confused. Do they like each other or not?


	2. The War

Draco watched in fear and utter sadness as Hagrid brought Harry's lifeless body up to the castle. He couldn't be dead, right? He just couldn't. He loves this bloke. This just can't be real. Draco let a tear fall down his face, but he wiped it off quickly. He felt a hand rub his arm and looked up at Luna Lovegood who was staring down at him with a frown. "I'm glad you care about him, Draco," she said in her dreamy, but broken voice.

Draco nodded but what he didn't expect to hear was his mother and father calling him. He looked over at his mother and father who were gesturing him to come over. He knows what he must do to survive, to leave this side. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the other blonde. "I must part here."

He left, leaving her staring down at him with disappointment and he rushed past Volde-fucking-mort to his parents. He had no idea what the red-eyed git wanted from him. Was he going to hug him? How disgusting. He'd never be able to live with having that kind of weight on his shoulders. 

Draco hid behind his mother, not wanting to be a part of this damned war anymore. He would rather pitch himself off the Astronomy Tower than have to see Volde-fucking-mort again. Besides, I'd be with Harry anyway, he thought depressingly as he stared down at the ground.

But then the most amazing thing happened. Harry fell out of Hagrid's arms. He's alive! Bloody Hell, he scared the Nargles out of my head! Oh, geez. He's starting to sound like Loony Lovegood now. But anyway, Harry's alive! He gets to go on that date after all!

Draco watched as Voldemort's facial expression turned into something that looks liked it has lost its will to live. He noticed Harry didn't have a wand on him. Of course, he knew what he had to do but didn't know when to do it.

Finally, when Voldemort looked like he was wanting to duel, Draco ran up to Harry and gave him his wand. He ran back to his parents with a smile, not caring if they were angered or disappointed. But, the look in his mother's eyes and the slight smile said otherwise.

"I don't know what that was... but anyway...where were we? Ah, yes," Voldemort said, aiming his wand at Harry.

It's called love, Draco just wanted to say. Love that you'll never be able to feel because of how dark you are.

Draco watched as Harry duelled Voldemort. In his heart, he hoped that Harry will win. That's all he could do right now, hope the darkness will be defeated. Sure enough, after many minutes which felt like hours, it was all over. The dark lord had been defeated.

Draco excused himself from his parents and wandered off into the castle to find Harry. There, in the Great Hall, many bodies lied to rest. He couldn't tell the sleeping ones from the dead ones. This shook him, students' dead bodies in the Great Hall where the feasts used to be. Smiling faces and hungry bellies were no more. Now, it was crying faces, dead bodies and... A dead Weasley?

Draco walked up to the sobbing family of red-heads and there he saw one of the twins' dead. Lifeless. The other twin looked so broken. Apart from him was gone, long gone. Draco felt so sad for all these families who suffered and all the friends that were lost. His eyes laid on Harry's green ones, they both stared into each other's eyes, tearful and bright and they hugged.

Draco could hear Harry letting all the pain and tears come out as he hugged him. He rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and kissed his temple. He had no idea what to say, what to say to help Harry and comfort him, what to say to the Weasleys. He wasn't good at comforting people. He's had no experience in these kinds of situations. He frowned when looking at the dead twin brother, even Weasel...Ron was crying in Blaise's arms and Hermione crying in Pansy's. Draco had no idea where Blaise and Pansy even came from. He gave them both small smiles and nudged his nose in Harry's neck, smelling Pine and wintery air.

Draco looked down at the alive twin brother, not knowing which one he was. When he saw the twin look up at him, he frowned and mouthed, 'I'm so sorry'. The twin nodded a thank you and sniffed. Whenever Draco saw one of the Weasleys looking up at him, he just mouthed an apology for their loss of a loved one.

Draco leaned out of the hug only slightly, so he could look at the teary boy. He wiped away a few tears from Harry's face with his thumb and kissed him slowly, not wanting to leave his side, but he didn't want to keep his mother waiting. "I love you," Draco said, letting the word slip out of his mouth even though he shouldn't have said it. "Owl me the details of our date at any time, I'll owl you back a reply." He then exited the Grand Hall towards the entrance Hall after another kiss to the mouth.

Harry just stood there and hesitated, taking in the three words that he had just heard. He didn't even see Hermione standing next to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a knowing smile. Harry stared at the floor, finding a crack in the floor to focus on, "He told me he..."

"Yes, Harry. I pretty much heard," Hermione said while patting him on the shoulder. Honestly, that was the most beautiful thing she's ever heard. Draco loves her best friend! It was exciting, but it was hard to stay excited with the death of Fred.

"Same, mate," Ron said from the other side of Harry with a weak smile. "Congratulations. You have just been told the most powerful three words in the English Language by your rival, who I'm guessing is more than a best friend now."

Harry smiled and bit his lip. He could taste his tears. "He loves me," he said dreamily. He couldn't stop the tears from falling or the smile from widening even on this sad day.

Blaise smirked and patted Harry's other shoulder. "Yes, we know. He pretty much screamed it out to you. Okay, maybe not screamed but... it was loud enough for nearly everyone in the Great Hall to hear. And, he has been wanting to say that to you for ages. Like, since the third year or something."

Hermione and Ron both chuckled. They loved hearing this about Harry from Draco's friends. It really brightened their day.

"Wonderful Potter, with his scar and his broomstick," said Blaise, placing his hands on his hips and smirking. He recalls Draco repeating that sentence over and over again during the years.

"Oh, but he said much more than that," Pansy said, a mischievous smile spread on her lips. "Famous Harry Potter, his wonderful smile, intense but pretty emerald green eyes, lips that look as soft as a cloud, black sexy as hair and of course, my favourite and the most humorous, that hot sexy ass."

Hermione and Ron laughed, even George let out a chuckle from hearing the conversation. Harry just blushed redder than a tomato at what Pansy and Blaise admitted to him.

"Anything else we should hear?" Ron asked with a smirk to his lips. This was quite amusing, and he could use this as blackmail towards Malfoy if he hurts his best mate's heart.

"Trust me, there's plenty more of where that came from," Pansy said, resting her elbow on Hermione's shoulder and grinning. She could just go on and on about what Draco said through the six years she's known Draco

"Oh please, give us the information!" Hermione asked her in a pleasing tone. She'd like something to embarrass both boys with in the future.

Draco walked out of the castle to his mother, his father also waiting impatiently by some stone rubble. As soon as he was ear-shot from them, he sighed and said, "I just told Harry I love him. Is that bad? Is it too early to say that?"

Narcissa smiled at her son and shook her head. "No, my dragon." She embraced him in a tight hug as she was glad this war was finally over. "It's not bad at all, but maybe a little bit early to say those three words."

Draco surpassed a sigh of relief before looking up at his father. "What do you have to say about this, father?" he asked him curiously, but deep down he hoped his own father would accept him for liking guys.

Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Look, son," he started. "I do want you to be happy, but I'd still like a grandson or granddaughter. That's all I ask of you, as well as happiness."

"And what if I choose Harry to be with forever?" Draco asked him, his eyebrow quirked up. He knew that was a lot to say but he just had to ask. He had to know if his father would accept him for liking males.

"I'll be happy for you, Draco," Lucius said, his lips twitched up into a smile. "Besides, I know there are Potions out there that can...you know...make a man pregnant," he added sheepishly. "So, if that's what you choose, then go ahead. As long as I get a grandchild, no matter if he or she turns out with black hair and silver eyes or Whiteish blonde hair and green eyes."

Draco flushed at knowing that there are potions out there that can get a man pregnant. He smiled at his father, "Thank you, father. Your acceptance means so much to me." He really was thinking about that male pregnancy thing. Would Harry be the one to carry the child or should Draco?

"It's the least I can do, Draco," Lucius said while keeping a straight face. "I've been a horrible father to you, making you think negative thoughts about blood types as well as pushing you to your limits to achieve the highest marks in school."

Draco shook his head. "Horrible father, no. More like annoying as hell. But you can make up for that. The First order from me is to befriend the Weasleys." He smirked at his father's anxious reaction to the first order. "I'll think of other things soon enough for you to make up for."

"Very well, Draco," Lucius said while wanting to get this over and done with so he can leave with his family. "When do I start?"

"How about..." Draco trailed off as Ron, Nerdy Weasley, and their father walked out of the entrance Hall together. "Now," he said, pointing to the three Weasleys. He just wanted to end this blood traitor thing. It made no sense why it exists anyway.

Lucius rose an eyebrow and looked over at the three Weasleys exiting the castle. "Alright, then," he said, sighing because he hasn't spoken to this family in what feels like decades. "You should start planning my funeral now. Goodbye, my dear family." Draco and his mother laughed at the sarcasm.

Draco watched his father walk over to the red-headed family. He sighed and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "Think he'll do it?"

"I assume so," Narcissa said, patting her son's head. "If not, give him something harder to do. It's quite funny watching Lucius doing such nice Hufflepuff things."

Draco snorted and thought about his father skipping down some rose bush maze with pigtails in. How weird... "Next he'll be bringing flowers to the Weasleys every once in a while."

"Oh, that will be hilarious, but also exceptionally nice," Narcissa said, a pure smile on her face. Perhaps she'll arrange a lunchtime or dinner with the Weasleys sometime. "Or even muggle teddy bears with hearts on them."

Draco yawned. He was extremely tired from this day and really wanted to head home to catch some rest. But he really just wanted to think about Harry. "Shall we head back to the manor?"

Narcissa looked at her son, drawing her delicate eyebrows in with worry. "Are you sure you want to go back there?" she asks softly and stops petting his hair. "I know it holds a lot of bad memories for this family."

"As much as I don't want to, I would rather go back," Draco said with a frown, really hate the thought of knowing that monster and his big snake was slithering throughout his family's house. "Can we like... redesign the inside of the house that...he...has been in? Paint the walls a different colour, like... a nice midnight blue or a forest green?"

"Yes, my Dragon," said Narcissa. She was already thinking of redesigning the loungeroom area to look a little more modern but antique. "We can surely do that."

After lots of talking and discussing matters, Lucius finally joined his family again. "That was horrible!" he scowls at his son, who made him do this in the first place. "We're invited over for dinner on Saturday night. Saturday night! That's when I get my nails polished with clear sheen and wash my hair!"

Draco chuckled at his father and how gay he sounds. Merlin... his own father is probably where he got his own gayness from. "Are you sure you're not gay, father?" he smirked as he asked.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son, disliking what he's saying. "Watch it, or no Potter."

Draco pouted at him; he was only acting anyway. But how dare his father take away his Harry Potter! "No Potter?! What? Why!"

Narcissa giggled at her son and husband. She intertwined her hand with her son's and linked her other arm with Lucius. "Alright you two, that's enough. We shall take our leave. It's home time."

"Finally!" Draco and Lucius spoke breathlessly. They both looked at each other and grinned. Like father like son. But Draco had a lot of his mother in him too, like her kindness, compassion, and brains.

Draco walked with his mother away from Hogwarts so they could apparate back to the Manor. But the manor, it held many dark memories from the past three years and Draco didn't want to return but he did so anyway. As they landed by the large black gates, he hesitated. "Shall we get the elves to paint the manor pink?" he asked with a small smile. Although, he definitely didn't want to be living in a pink house. A purple house, he could do just not a pink house.

"Absolutely, not!" Lucius snapped. There was no way he'd live in a bright pink girly house with rose bushes and vines snaking up the walls! He opened the gates with a flick of his wand and strolled on through.

"To answer your question, my Dragon... Yes, your father is gay, but he doesn't want to admit it," Narcissa whispered to him with a smile as she was out of Lucius' hearing range. "Your father always did what his father asked of him without an argument. Even though he hated most of the things he was ordered to do, but he wanted to impress his own father. We just had extremely strict parents that made us marry into pureblood families. However, I don't regret a thing about our marriage. Yes, your father can be a bit...weird sometimes...most of the time...but I do love him."

"Thanks for telling me this, mother," Draco said, his chin was held up with pride. "Now I can go and tease father on how gay he is," he added sarcastically. He was only joking but it was funny to know. "Wait... Does that mean you are also...?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No, I like both genders."

Draco nodded, understanding what she means. He never knew this, of course. But it's fun learning things from your parents that you never knew. "Ah, you are bisexual."

"Yes, dear," Narcissa said, but she sounded a little unsure on the term her son used. 'Bisexual'. "Now, I'm going to ask around for some proper trees to plant around the manor as the dead trees are just so depressing. You may go ahead and start painting any room you want. I'm going to have to ask Lucius and agree on a colour for the whole manor. Perhaps a nice sky grey will do the trick."

"Yes, mother," Draco said to her but turned to face the gate and muttered, "Collaris." The gates turned a bright pink colour, even the Malfoy crest was coloured pink, and he smirked.

Narcissa shook her head with a little smile at her son for his shenanigans. Then she turned and banished the dead trees around the front yard.


	3. A Mother's Advice

After painting the entire house, a new colour instead of black, which took around three days, Draco headed up to his room for a long break. While passing all the family portraits on the second floor, he heard a ruffle of feathers. Date was all that came into Draco's mind. He smiled and headed to the owl room. An owl as white of snow with the tiniest black dots on her feathers sat on the porch with a letter in its mouth.

Draco approached the owl slowly and lowered his hand to grab the letter from its beak. He read the letter and smiled.

Draco,

How about a lunch date in London? This Saturday. Meet at the British Museum. I want to show you the whole Muggle world! Oh and, what happened between your dad and Ron's father? Have they come to an agreement on something? Mr. Weasley asked you guys over for dinner on Saturday night which is the day of our date. Can't wait to see you there!

Sincerely,

Harry Potter.

Draco smiled at the letter and held it to his chest. He smelt something odd, he sniffed the letter and it smelled of Cinnamon. It was an interesting smell for a letter. But how does one charm a letter to smell like baked goods?

"Come, Hedwig, if that's your name," Draco said while smiling at the letter. He too couldn't wait. What was he going to wear? He pondered where Harry will take him. "Let's go to my room as there's no quills or parchment to write here."

Hedwig hooted, flew down to the floor and walked alongside Draco to his bedroom. As they both entered Draco's room, Draco headed over to his desk, grabbed a piece of parchment, dipped his quill in the ink and started writing.

Harry,

I'd love to go on a lunch date with you. I'll surely see you there. By the way, I'd love to go on any kind of date with you. Whether it is dancing in the rain, a nice candle-lit dinner, or a dinner under the stars, a picnic in the park. Anything. Also, yes. Mr. Weasley and my father have come to terms with the whole blood-type thing. It was actually my idea. I'll tell you on our date as I don't have enough space to write about it. Can't wait!

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

Draco sighed happily, sealed the letter with the Malfoy crest wax seal and sent it off with Hedwig. He was a little hungry now, so he decided to walk down to the kitchens. He got a whiff of fresh bacon and eggs as he entered. He followed the invisible trail and found his mother cooking lunch, which is very rare to see. He went over to the oven and looked down. "What's with the new scenery?" he asked, staring at the frying pan filled with sizzling bacon and the second frying pan filled with eggs.

"Oh, nothing," Narcissa said while leaning over and kissing her son's forehead. "Just thought I would do something new for a change. The house elves kept telling me that they can make the food for me, but I told them not to."

Draco nodded; he was mainly here for the bacon. He loves his bacon. "When's it going to be ready?" he asked. He was sure if Weasley was here he's be dribbling all over the kitchen floor from this smell of bacon.

"Right about..." Narcissa said and hesitated, waiting for the timer to go off.

'DING!'

"Now." She turned off the stove and dished three bacon slices and three eggs onto three plates.

"Mm," Draco hummed while grabbing a plate and sitting on a stool on the island bench facing his mother. He pondered how long it'll be until Harry's over for breakfast, lunch or dinner. "Smells so good."

Narcissa smiled and decided to change the topic to a more interesting subject. "So, how long have you liked Mr. Harry Potter for?"

Draco shrugged with a blush on his cheeks to the mention of Harry and stabbed his fork into the egg. "I've noticed his... attractiveness since the third year. His hair looks so fluffy to the touch even if it's so messy. But I like it either way. And his eyes, so emerald green and very sparkly when the sunlight shines down upon them. Those lips of his are so soft and definitely so kissable."

Narcissa chuckled at her son so much in love with Harry Potter. Goodness, how long will it be until she's a mother in-law? "Wait, you've kissed him already?" she asked, surprised at this information her son is leaking out to her.

Draco nodded and stared down at the egg on his plate, smiling so much that it hurts. "Yeah, I really enjoyed it. It was like kissing an angel."

"Was it your first kiss, my Dragon?" Narcissa added as she was cutting up her egg and popped it into her mouth.

"Yes, actually," Draco said. He wouldn't deny it to his own mother. "I've just been too caught up in schooling and...his task that I really didn't have any time for relationships of the sort. I've thought about it, but I just didn't have the time."

Draco decided to continue on about Harry as he was cutting his bacon slices into little bits. "When I first met him in Malkin's robe shop, at first, I didn't know who he was, but he seemed really interesting. I had this urge to want to be his best friend but that obviously never happened."

Narcissa nodded, "So, you found him interesting and wanted to be his friend? Anything else? Do you remember feeling anything in your heart when you looked in his eyes for the first time?"

"I felt something, yeah," Draco said with a dreamy smile and a little nod. "But I don't remember what it was. I think my heart fluttered when he stared at me for some time and I think I felt a sudden electric feeling when our eyes locked on one another's."

Narcissa smiled knowingly, "I see."

"Speaking of Harry, I have a date with him this Saturday for lunch," Draco said excitingly and popping another piece of bacon into his mouth. He just couldn't wait. He pondered what Harry was doing right about now.

"How lovely," Narcissa said, smiling warmly at her son. She honestly couldn't wait to meet Harry in person. He sounds like a nice boy, besides the fact that he's popular to the Wizarding World. "Know what you are going to wear?"

Draco shook his head, "Nope." He wished he knew. He literally has a whole walk-in wardrobe that's at least three times the size of a bathroom, so he has plenty to wear. But plenty isn't enough. He needs more.

"Lucius has a stack of high heels in his office somewhere," Narcissa said, a smirk appeared on her face as she knew he liked to wear them around the manor. "Very girly ones too."

"And you want me to what? Wear them?" Draco asked humorously, stabbing five pieces of bacon on his fork. He's thought about wearing heels, but they just seem a little weird to walk in. Shoes with spikes to hold you up. Nah. He knows he's already tall and doesn't need to be taller.

"If you want to," Narcissa whispered, her smirk, if possible, widening with glee. She enjoys having a go at her boys. It's just so entertaining.

"I'm not wearing heels out, mother," Draco said at once and shook his head slowly. "If there was a ball coming up, then yes I would probably wear them. Just... not out in public."

"I can arrange a ball if you would like," said Narcissa, raising her eyebrows with a slight head tilt to the side. Oh, when is the last time she's arranged a ball before? Not since back at Hogwarts when she was on the school committee.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, grabbed his plate, and left the room to eat in silence with nobody to disturb him but the chirps of birds in the distance. "Goodbye, mother."


	4. A Date and Dinner at The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of depression and Self-harm at the very bottom of the chapter. Read at your own risk. If it gets too uncomfortable you can just skip that part of the chapter and read onto the next bit. The next chapter doesn't have anything of the sort, so it's safe to go on.

Draco woke up bright and early on Saturday morning for the date. He took his time to get ready as it is a lunch date and lunch was five hours away. He put on casual clothes and tried to find something that looked muggle enough to wear which was a black button-up shirt with black jeans. When he was dressed, he headed down to the kitchens to grab some breakfast. The smell of French Toast was amazing. He walked in silently, grabbed a plate and placed a French toast on the plate from the pile and snuck out so he wouldn't be seen. He began eating the toast, his taste buds flaring from the heat of it. He opted to take a long walk around the grounds of the manor to pass the time.

As the clock struck 10:55 am, Draco apparated to one of London's closest alleyways to the British Museum. He knew he'd be a little early, but he liked being the first one there. When he walked out of the alleyway, however, Harry was already walking over to the museum. Or who he hopes is Harry.

Draco fastened his pace to catch up to the boy, hoping it's Harry. "Harry?" he asked. The boy turned around and Draco knew it was Harry by the beautiful emerald green eyes, round glasses, and lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead that was slowly disappearing...

"Draco," Harry said warmly and smiled brightly. He walked up to him and latched his arms around Draco's neck. It's feels like it has been so long, and he's missed the blonde Slytherin.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said, locking his arms around Harry's waist and smiling at the sight of breathtaking green eyes that were staring into his silver ones.

Harry planted a kiss to Draco's nose and the blonde Slytherin blushed and looked down at his nose with a shy smile. Harry kissed Draco's nose again, grinning at the reaction he's getting from the Slytherin.

"I like this greeting very much," Draco said while looking back down at his nose. Harry's kisses were still lingering on his nose and it just gave him tingles and shivers all over. Is it possible to be so much in love with someone but you've ignored the feelings for so long?

"Good," Harry said and kissed Draco's cheek to get another reaction from the Slytherin and of course the Slytherin's face reddened only slightly. "You're going to have to get used to them."

When Draco knew Harry was going to kiss his cheek again, he quickly moved his face backwards and pressed his lips to Harry's in a kiss. Harry kissed back passionately and pulled Draco closer to him. After a few more seconds had gone by, they pulled out of the kiss with red swollen lips and slight blushes to their cheeks.

"I like that greeting even more," Harry whispered sweetly and kept his arms around Draco. He just didn't want to let go. He felt so safe and secure in the arms of this blonde snake.

Draco laughed softly, agreeing with Harry about the greeting. Merlin, he could stay in this position with Harry all day long and not get bored. "Let's go. I want to get to know you some more throughout this day."

"I cannot wait until you do," Harry said, giving Draco another kiss on the lips and unlatched his hands around Draco's neck. The Slytherin smiled and intertwined their hands together as they began to head off. They walked past the British Museum towards Big Ben, taking a stroll through every park they come across to look at the scenery. But, their own scenery to look at was each other.

"So," Harry said, breaking the moments of pure silence from this beautiful sunny day. "Tell me about this whole Lucius befriending Mr. Weasley thing."

Draco smiled and told Harry about everything that happened after he left the Great Hall, including his father accepting him, finding out his father's gay but he left the whole thing about telling his mother that he said 'I love you' to Harry as that will be something for the future.

By the time Draco finished talking, it was exactly lunchtime. They ended up going to a cute Mexican restaurant for lunch. They sat at the table closest to the window on the red booth together, admiring the colours of the restaurant. An Italian boy came and served Harry and Draco, but Draco noticed the boy was flirting with Harry. He sighed, feeling jealous and ordered two spicy peri-peri chicken wraps so the boy could sod off and get them.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand from under the table and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder, suddenly wanting attention from what he witnessed. "He was flirting with you, Harry."

Harry laughed at the jealous Slytherin, but he found it sweet how utterly jealous he was. He was like a cute little blonde kitten who wants attention. "Jealous much?"

Draco rolled his eyes but planted a kiss on Harry's cheek, making sure the world knows that Harry is his and his only. He just wanted to make sure the boy who was flirting with his Harry knew that Harry was taken. "Very," he whispered.

"Naww..." Harry placed a hand just above his heart and smiled lovingly. At least he admits it, that's all that matters most to Harry. He doesn't want a relationship full of lies. "Draco Malfoy has a heart. So sweet and adorable."

Draco blushed, brought Harry's hand that he was holding up to his mouth and kissed it. His eyes trailed over at the Italian waitress boy and noticed he was watching them. He would have smirked, but his lips were kissing the hands of someone absolutely beautiful and didn't want to ruin the moment. They were interrupted by an "Ahem" and looked up.

It was the Italian boy again, holding two plates with a wrap on each. Before the boy could say anything, Draco interrupted him by grabbing the plates from the boy and placed one in front of Harry and the other in front of himself. He shooed the boy away from their table with a flick of his wrist.

The boy glared at Draco but smiled sweetly at Harry and handed him a small piece of paper. "In case you want to dump this pale vampire trash, here's my phone number."

Draco scoffed at the rude muggle boy. Where'd he learn to insult people like that? Pathetic... "Muggle trash."

Harry ripped up the piece of paper and threw it at the Italian boy, "Sorry, I don't date muggles, nor ones who are mean to my boyfriend!" he said while glaring at the boy. He just couldn't believe this teen. Dudley was bad, but this guy? Gosh.

Draco felt his heart flutter at the word 'boyfriend'. Is that what they are now? Boyfriends? They've only been on this one date though...

The boy rolled his eyes at him with a sneer, "Whatever, your loss."

"It's not my loss if I don't want to date rude people," Harry spat back at him. what's wrong with this muggle? Is he that deranged that he can't tell who's taken or not?

"Says the two boys who called me a muggle, whatever the hell that means," the boy replied ignorantly.

"Just leave me and my boyfriend alone, we're on a date," Harry scowled, annoyed at this muggle already. Can't he just go back to doing his job? He will call on an employee to report this boy to the authorities.

"How about... no," the boy said, smirking and thinking he has power but really, he doesn't. He cannot compete with anybody from the wizarding world, obviously, and Draco wants to prove his point.

Draco had enough, he grabbed his wand, made sure nobody was looking and cast a "Tarantallegra," on the boy. He pictured the boy doing backflips and headpins in the middle of the floor, and that was exactly what the boy was doing.

"Was that really necessary, Draco?" Harry asked him while taking a bite from his wrap. Although, it was kind of funny watching the muggle boy dance away uncontrollably. "I mean, isn't it illegal to cast spells in muggle populated areas?"

"Not unless you get caught," Draco said, shaking his head as he stared at the off looking food called a wrap. "You should be thanking me; I did make him go away."

"My hero," Harry said sweetly while smiling and kissed Draco's cheek as a thank you. He couldn't have wanted a better and protective boyfriend.

"Much better," Draco said, smirking. But then his smirk turned into a frown. there is someone he misses so much. Someone who should be alive and still teaching at Hogwarts.

Harry noticed the frown and caressed Draco's cheek with his thumb. He grew worried for his boyfriend. "What's the matter?" he asked concerningly, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, it's nothing," Draco said sadly, waving a hand at him. He didn't really want to talk about it, but then again, he did. "I just miss Severus."

Harry had forgotten that Snape had died. There's just been so much going on, like Fred's funeral and the burial of so many others. It's been a tough week. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Draco," he said, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder. "He was a good man, even if he hated my guts since he first laid eyes on me back in the first year."

Draco sighed at the memory of how his godfather loathed Harry, even if it was true. "Thanks, Harry." He gave Harry's cheek a kiss and rested his head on top of Harry's.s

To change the topic, they talked about each other, what they like and love doing until it was time to head home. Harry insisted he comes over and meets Draco's parents properly, and not like back in the second year. Eventually, Draco agrees to take Harry home, even though he questioned him to if he's alright to see the manor after the war. So, Draco took Harry to the manor and smiled when seeing the new-coloured manor.

"Thanks for today, Harry," Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek again because he can't stop it. It's all the kisses he's missed out on giving Harry through all the years at Hogwarts. "I enjoyed it all, even spelling that muggle away from us."

"It's my pleasure, Draco," Harry said amiably, looking up at the new bright gates of Malfoy Manor. "Pink gates, really? Whose idea was this?"

Draco snorted and remembered colouring the gates pink. He would have thought either his mother or father would have coloured it a different colour. "Yeah... he-he..." he said sheepishly.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand as they walked through the gates into the new front yard filled with new alive trees. "Wow," he said in awe and looked at everything. He never knew the manor had a little hedge maze, or gardens, or an oval the size of the Quidditch pitch. "Things have certainly been renovated."

"Yeah," Draco sighed in relief, liking his renovated home so much. Mother and father have done a good job with it all. "It was a bit depressing when it was all black, and it reminded us too much of... him."

Harry's expression softened and he moved closer to Draco. They wandered through the large-now-brown front doors, took a right, and walked down the long red candle lit hallway until they were in the kitchen.

Narcissa was reading one of the muggle cookbooks and she jumped in surprise when seeing Harry Potter in her house again. "Harry, what a lovely surprise," she said, smiling warmly at the two boys who were holding hands. She just loved seeing her son so in love with another person. She even adores that it's a male, since Lucius never got to marry any guy he wanted. This is the new rebirth of the Malfoy family.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry greeted and returning the smile. He hasn't seen Draco's mom since the war. He remembers her asking if Draco was alive, and the thought of Draco gone really shook him. it devastated him, actually.

"We have dinner arrangements with the Weasley's this afternoon," Draco reminded his mother. Honestly, he's a little anxious to go because the Weasley's are like Harry's family and he wants to make a good impression of himself and his family in front of them.

"Ah, yes," Narcissa said with a quick nod. "When is it again?"

"In an hour," said Harry simply.

Narcissa nodded at him. "Magnificent!" she beamed. "I shall get dressed."

"Mother, it's not one of those fancy-dress dinners you've always been to," said Draco, reminding her that the Weasley's aren't that wealthy.

"I know, my Dragon," Narcissa said kindly. She waved her hand elegantly into the air, "I'll be as quick as a bee."

they watched Narcissa head off to the other side of the hallway and disappear. "That was a quick greeting," Harry said, looking around the light-filled kitchen. The windows were lowered enough that you could see the red and white rose bush just outside.

"Yeah...sorry about that," Draco replied with a small smile. He'd like Harry to get to know his mother more. To know the sweet woman who raised him well.

"It's nothing to apologize for," Harry said, looking up at the white roof, then back to Draco. "It's amazing what you can do to a room if you add even the smallest amount of colour."

"Yeah," Draco agreed with a distant nod. The manor looks brand new when every room is painted a slightly lighter colour than it was previously. It feels like they've moved into a new manor, or even their French countryside manor.

In a matter of minutes, Narcissa came back through the kitchen wearing muggle jeans with a dark purple turtleneck sweater and black heeled boots.

"You look amazing, Mrs. Malfoy!" Harry said warmly. He felt like she just came from London with that fashion she's wearing. It may not be upper class, but it's definitely casual.

Narcissa smiled sweetly at Harry from the compliment, "Thank you, Harry." Looks like her Draco has found his one and only because she's already warming up to this Gryffindor boy.

Harry nodded at her, smiling back. He's starting to warm up to this family now. "That just leaves Mr. Malfoy, wherever he is."

"He's probably trying to figure out how to put a dress on," Narcissa said, her smile transforming into a smirk because she believes it's true. Well, she's only seen him strutting the hallways of the manor in heels, which is undeniably funny. She's never once seen him fall over, though.

"He...what?" Harry says in disbelief. He believes he heard wrong. Did she say Mr Malfoy has been putting on ...dresses? He does find it a little odd but if Mr Malfoy likes it then that's great!

"Oh, nothing," Draco said, and waving a hand at him to stop this conversation. It just wasn't really important. "Let's just find him as we don't want the Weasleys thinking we bailed on them."

"No need, my son. I'm right here," Lucius said and came around the corner to enter the kitchen. His eyes glanced right at Harry as he entered. "Mr. Potter. So good to see you," he said, his lips twitching into a smile and he held his hand out for a friendly handshake.

"So good to see you too, Mr. Malfoy," Harry responded and shook the older Malfoy's hand. He did not know how Mr. Malfoy could become so nice from when he last talked to him, unless it is an act.

"Yes, well..." Lucius decided to make this conversation a tiny bit intriguing. "Will it be Mr. and Mr. Potter or Mr. and Mr. Malfoy in the near future?"

"Uh...." Harry said awkwardly, feeling a blush form on his cheeks and wondering why Mr. Malfoy's talking about marriage now. They're only seventeen! But he knows, from Ron, that Pure-blooded children tend to marry into another family early.

Draco sighed and could tell Harry was a bit uncertain about this topic too. "Father... Now's not a good time to talk about that." He felt his face warm up as he admitted, "It'll possibly happen in the near future, though."

Harry felt his own cheeks redden even more at the conversation they were having on marriage. Why now? Why not in a year or two?

"Hmmm... Harry Malfoy or Draco Potter," Narcissa added and decided to play along with her husband. "I think Draco Potter is best, don't you think so Harry?"

"I think Harry Malfoy is the better option," Lucius said, smirking because he wants the Malfoy name to go on in the future. "Draco, what do you think?"

"I think you two should stop planning for my future as we have dinner to attend," Draco said earnestly and linked arms with Harry, ready to go and face the Weasleys. He just hoped to Merlin his own parents won't embarrass him in front of them.

"Let's go then," said Narcissa.

They arrived at the Burrow at exactly 4:30 pm, another thirty minutes until dinner starts. Draco and Harry led the way until they were standing on the front doorstep. Harry knocked on the door. They could hear tons of footsteps coming towards the door all at once until the door was open quickly and Ron appeared.

"Hi, Ron!" Harry greeted, smiling at his best mate. "May we come in?"

"Harry!" Ron said excitedly and nodded. He greeted the Malfoy's with a handshake, even if he secretly dreaded it but did it for Harry's sake, and opened the door for them to enter.

They Malfoys strode in and looked around at their surroundings. Lucius seemed okay with this home he's never seen before. Narcissa beamed at the interior, "This place is so cute! It's like a cottage."

"Why, thank you, Narcissa," Molly said with a big friendly smile, clearly excited to have guests over like always.

"Ah, Molly Weasley," Narcissa greeted back with her own smile. She was just glad her family was invited. "Thank you, dearest, for letting us come over for dinner."

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Molly said sweetly and waving her hand as she needn't an instance of a 'thank you'. "Anyone's welcome for dinner."

Draco and Harry left the adults to do their talking and followed Ron into the living room. All the Weasley kids, except Bill and Charlie, were sitting around the lounge room chatting until Harry and Draco entered.

"Harry, Draco, how nice it is to have you over!" Percy said happily, and next to him, covered in a ton of blankets and hugging a pillow to his chest was George Weasley who was frowning.

"It's so good to be here!" Draco said with little enthusiasm, smiling. He just didn't want to sound too happy in front of this family. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Weaselette glaring angrily at him. He honestly had no idea what he had done to anger the youngest Weasley, so he ignored her.

Harry pulled Draco to the couch beside George, he snuggled up to Draco. Harry looked up into George's eyes and noticed a dull, kind of lifeless look in the twin-, in George's eyes. He noted that he should keep an eye on George for a while. He looked down at the familiar pillow George was hugging, it had a green F on it. When trailing his eyes down the pillow, he saw the slightest colour of red on George's arm. He grew worried.

Surely George couldn't be hurting himself over his twin's death, right? Harry didn't know but remembered his own self-harming issue because of the Dursleys, Cedric's death as well as Sirius'. Those were dark days for Harry, and he wishes to forget them. He was brought out of his memories by a soft hand on his cheek. He looked up into silver eyes and smiled lovingly.

"So, who wants to play wizards chess?" Ron asked excitingly with a wide grin while he grabbed his wizard chessboard. Everyone groaned and scattered out of the room, leaving only Harry, Ginny, and Draco. Harry watched George leave, hoping his assumptions about him weren't true.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ginny asked him, ignoring Draco's presence completely and walked out of the room.

"Sure..." Harry said but he didn't know if she heard him as she already was out of sight. He followed her anyway, out of the room until he reached the staircase where Ginny was seated.

Draco followed Harry until he came to a corner and leaned against the wall, wanting to hear this conversation. He didn't mean to snoop but he just gets curious sometimes.

Harry sat down next to Ginny, wondering if she knew anything about George's self-harming problem if he was correct that he had one. "What's up?" he asked her.

"Harry, what happened to us?" Ginny asked, staring right into Harry's eyes like she was searching for the truth to come out.

Harry sighed. Of course, the conversation he was dreading. "Look, Ginny." He rubbed at his knees with unease. "You're great, friendly, sweet and all but I'm just not into you... Or girls... in that matter..."

Draco smirked when hearing the answer, wondering how broken the Weaselette is now. Maybe he should shut out the voice in his head and listen.

"And what about Cho?" Ginny then asked, trying to sound like she was right about this. Everything. She doesn't understand boys at all.

"What about Cho?" Harry asked curiously. He hasn't seen Cho since the war and he hardly speaks with her anymore.

Draco had to agree with the Weaselette there. What about Cho? He knows what happened on that week before Christmas. It doesn't take long until information starts to spread in Hogwarts.

"Harry, you kissed her, remember?" Ginny asks softly, frowning.

"I didn't kiss her; it was the mistletoe!" Harry protested with a little shake of his head. Why does everyone think he kissed her.

"Sure, blame it on the mistletoe," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at him.

Draco nearly cackled from hearing that reply. OoOOoooo... The Mistletoe did it.

"It's true!" Harry beamed. "It was the mistletoe, it just popped right out of nowhere. And I wasn't interested in Cho," he added quickly. "I thought I was, but it was actually Cedric I liked."

"But you kissed me!" Ginny reminded him solemnly.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "I didn't. You kissed me, remember? Making me close my eyes and the next thing I knew you were kissing me."

How dare the Weaselette kiss, Harry, without notice! Draco crossed his arms over his chest, knowing he ought to have a chat with this red headed girl.

Ginny punched Harry in the arm playfully, "Merlin, Harry!" and she grinned as Harry winced and rubbed at his arm. "You are so confusing!" she said seriously.

"Nope." Harry shook his head again. "Girls are the confusing ones."

"Should have told me, or even everyone here when you first showed up inside our house that you were gay," said Ginny. She shook her head. "Would have made everything easier."

"Yeah, well... I knew gay was a thing but never paid attention to it or my own sexuality," Harry said, thinking back to the second year. "To be honest, I admit in thinking Draco was cute in the second year when we were at the bookstore with Lockhart. He was pretty close to me, my heart started fluttering and I was trying so hard just to keep a straight face instead of smiling at him like an idiot."

"You sound like you're in love with him, Harry," Ginny said sweetly, elbowing Harry in the arm and smiling.

Harry hesitated and considered this for a moment. He smiled at nothing, but his eyes were directed on the floor, "Yeah. I guess I am."

Draco blushed when hearing that come out of Harry's mouth. He remembered feeling the same way, especially when looking into those emerald green eyes and feeling his heartbeat wildly and an intensifying flutter within.

Ginny giggled at what she was hearing coming from Harry. "That's so sweet, Harry. I want to give you and Draco the best of luck in your relationship."

"Thank you, Ginny," Harry replied and looked back at her. "That means a lot." Then he paused and thought back to seeing George in a really depressive state. "Um Ginny, have you noticed anything strange with George's behaviour since... the war?"

Draco shook his head and left with a blush to his cheeks, he felt as if he was butting in on something too personal. Even if he was really curious, he wanted to give them some privacy when it comes to one of their own suffering terribly.

Ginny shook her head, "No, not really. Why?"

"How good is George an actor?" Harry asks her. She knows the trickster's very good with pranks, but would he be good at acting? He's not saying that he thinks George's acting depressed because he knows George wouldn't do such a thing. He was pondering if George could act happy even if deep don he isn't.

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?" Ginny asks curiously and her ginger eyebrows furrowing.

Harry sighed and bit his lip, thinking how he can word this. "Like, can he put on an invisible mask and pretend to be happy?"

"Harry, what exactly are you implying?" Ginny asked and shifted uneasily on the stair. Now she was feeling a little worried for her older brother now.

"I don't think he's coping with... his reflections' death," Harry said, looking down at his fingers and finding a sudden interest in them. He didn't want to say Fred's name in case it would have triggered her too.

Ginny didn't understand what Harry meant at first, but then the realization hit her hard in the heart. "Merlin's beard!" she gasped with a frown. "You don't think he's that depressed, right?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm hoping I'm wrong," said Harry in a quiet voice and he then avoided eye contact. He clasped his knees tightly together in dread.

"How did you come to this conclusion then, Harry?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"I... um... I saw what looks like... self-harm cuts on his left arm," Harry whispered, in case George was around. He knew how uneasy and frightened to find out that people knew about your self-harming. It's happened to him when Sirius died, Hermione found out then she told Ron and they both cornered and comforted him.

Ginny inhaled a shaky breath. "Damned it, George. Why suffer with it alone?" she asked the floor beside her and frowned.

"I know..." Harry said and hesitated for a minute. "Should we tell your parents or... go up there and ask him if he's alright?" He knows the correct thing was to go up and ask George if he's okay, then to go tell the parents if he's obviously lying.

"I'll go ask him them," Ginny said at once, twisted her body around quickly and ran up the stairs.

Harry sighed and bit his lip, hoping he was wrong about what he saw. He got up and headed back to Draco in the lounge room who was playing a match of Wizards chess with Ron. "So, who's winning?" he asked the two boys with a yawn.

"Obviously, I am," Ron said, focusing completely on the game at hand. His eyes were drawn to the board, and he was in complete concentration, watching Draco's every move and trying to find ways to defeat pawns, bishops, and kings.

"In your dreams, Weasley!" Draco replied by moving his king and took out Ron's bishop.

Ron sighed but kept the concentrated face on. Looking at every motive he could use to defeat Draco. at least he had a good chess opponent to verse him a lot.

Harry chuckled, sat next to Draco, and watched the wizard's game until it was time for dinner.

Finally, as dinner was called, everyone gathered around the dining table which had been extended for the three extra guests. Dinner was a nice traditional English roast.

"Oh, that reminds me," Lucius said, pointing his wand at a spot in the table and summoning a large bag. "I got presents for everyone."

Arthur grabbed at his wand just in case and pointed it directly under the table at Lucius. He still doesn't trust the man, obviously.

"Oh, you really didn't have to, Lucius," Molly said sweetly as she put a large wooden bowl of peas on the table. Bowls of mash, roasted pumpkins and vegetables were floating behind her.

"It's a gift, of apology and of thank you," said Lucius solemnly. "An apology for how awful we have treated you all and a thank you for accepting the truce." He grabbed a small multicoloured cube and threw it across the table at Ron.

Ron caught the small cube just before it landed in his dinner and studied it. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. But, what exactly is it?"

"That is a muggle Rubix cube," Lucius explained, "I've heard stories on how good you are at Wizards Chess. That will be another puzzle for you to complete."

"How very thoughtful of you, Lucius," Arthur said, smiling at the muggle contraption. He wanted to see how it works as it looked intriguing. "How does it work?"

"Simple," Lucius said, smiling. "Just try to solve the colour puzzle until each side is one different colour."

"I could literally hug you," Ron said, already trying to figure out the puzzle but it was difficult. How do muggles solve such trickery?

Lucius smirked at him but really didn't want to be hugged. He grabbed a small white container and levitated it over to the youngest Red head.

Ginny opened the box and beamed. "Oh, my goodness. How did you know I wanted a snitch?"

Lucius just shrugged. He gave everyone else their presents with ease. Percy got a book about the Ministry's finest jobs, Molly got a whole basket filled with different coloured wool, George got a muggle book of jokes and pranks and last but not least, Lucius gave Harry his blessing, some Lube and a book on the most famous Quidditch tricks and moves in the world.

"Thanks, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, blushing madly as Draco sniggered at the Lube. Although, he was a little concerned as to why Mr. Malfoy gave him the lube.

"So that's where you've been all morning," Narcissa said, eyeing her husband curiously. She didn't consider how her husband knows about muggle items.

"Yes, my dear. I tend to go wild when shopping for an apology and gratitude gifts," Lucius said, levitating the bag with the two final gifts to Molly. "The last two are for your oldest two sons. Bill and Charlie, am I right?"

"Oh, how can we ever thank you, Lucius?" Molly asked warmly from across the dinner table.

"There's no need, Molly," Lucius said, beaming at her and flicked his hand her way to gesture that she didn't need to do anything for him or his family. "This dinner is absolutely lovely."

"Oh, thank you, Lucius," Molly said, flushing slightly from the compliment to her dinner.

As dinner finished, Harry ran his gifts up to his room and thanked Lucius again. He gave Draco a kiss goodbye and watched as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked out of the wards and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. "Have a good night, Draco," he said, embracing Draco in a big cuddly hug.

"You too, have a good night, Harry," Draco said, hugging back like it was the last hug he'd ever get. "And tell me when you want to start using the lube, it could expire at any moment," he said smoothly.

Harry blushed. He didn't know how to answer that at all.

"Bye now," Draco said and leaned forward to kiss Harry slowly but passionately, and Harry kissed back with the same amount of love that he could muster. As Draco ended the quick kiss, he turned and walked towards his parents.

Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco's ass as Draco walked after his parents, watching it move as he walked. When he caught himself staring, he blushed and headed back inside up to Ron's room. Although, when he came to George's door, he couldn't help but peek in. Harry discerned George was crying, he crept inside the bedroom and frowned. "George?" he called silently.

George looked up at Harry with tears streaming down his face. He turned away from him, not wanting to talk to anybody about why he feels so down. It's an obvious reason, actually.

Harry walked over to George and sat on his bed. He placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I know you miss him, George," he started. "I understand what you're going through. I've lost so many people who I card for recently. We all have."

"I-It's like a part of me is missing," George said sadly but then began to sob. His heart wrenched for the return of his twin, his brother, his best friend.

Harry rubbed soothing circles around George's back and sighed. "He would want you to stop hurting yourself, George. His death wasn't your fault. He would want you to get better, to continue with the shop, to fall in love, to live life to your fullest as he won't be able to."

"Those are some strong words of advice, Harry," George said, wiping away the tears but they just kept on coming. "Thanks."

"It's the least I can do for a fellow Gryffindor and brother," Harry said in a soothing voice and patted George's fluffy hair. "Can I see... your arms?" he asked softly.

George hesitated but held out his arms to Harry. Harry looked up at George for reassurance and when he got a nod, he slowly pulled George's long sleeve top up past his elbow and he sighed sadly. There were ten freshly made cuts, as well as scars from who knows how long. "Oh, George," He said sadly, pulling the older boy into a hug. "How long ago did you do the latest cuts?"

"Only last night," George whispered, holding back a sob. It's hard to control his emotions. All he does and can do is cry and feel so down but he wants to stop that.

"Just let it all out George," Harry said in a soothing voice. "Trust me, you'll feel much better after." George let all the tears out, all the tears his body processed until there were none left. It took an hour of crying for him to stop.


	5. Fun and Rings in the End

Harry decided to take George to St Mungo's every Friday for therapy as he knew he really needed it. He doesn't like seeing people so upset and depressed as it reminded him of himself back when he was in those stages of life. After Cedric dies and after Sirius died. He remembered the night Ron found him cutting in the bathroom, it was a haunting but a relieving memory. He remembered how upset he made Ron, seeing his best mate with tears in his eyes because of him. He remembered feeling so guilty throughout that week, he even thought about pitching himself off the Astronomy Tower to get rid of the pain and guilt he was feeling but he was glad he didn't.

From there and on, Harry kept taking George to therapy, as well as keeping up with Draco and going on dates with him. Draco even started helping George out by paying for the tests that George had to do to get checked up. Harry refused to let Draco pay for anything but somehow, Draco did it under his nose. 

After weeks and weeks of therapy for George, he started feeling a bit better. Harry threw out all the blades he found in George's room while at therapy and he noticed that George had a lot of blades. Hidden under everything, hidden inside everything. Harry found 10 blades throughout George's room and he hoped there wasn't any more to find.

It had been exactly a year of being together with Draco and Harry felt the sudden need for more than kisses and hugs. One night as he was at Malfoy Manor, he lured Draco into his room using rose petals. He sat naked on Draco's 4-poster bed with a forest green quilt and pillows, waiting for his Ice prince to arrive. When he heard the door open, he bit his lip. He covered himself up with Draco's bed's blankets as Mr. Malfoy walked into the room with a bunch of rose petals.

"Harry, what are-" Lucius dropped the rose petals on the floor and stared at his son's boyfriend. "Are you naked?" he asked awkwardly.

Harry nodded at him slowly, sheepishly smiling at him. He's glad he pulled the blankets on top of him in the last second. "I'm naked and currently waiting on my boyfriend to follow the damned trail of roses to find me but it looks like you ruined it, not so sound rude or anything..."

Lucius put on a crooked smile, knowing exactly what Harry wanted. "Sorry, want me to call him?"

"Yes, please and say it's a surprise," Harry said, flushing as his he had just been caught up in an act. God, this memory is going to haunt him for the rest of his mortal life.

"Very well, and... have fun," Lucius said at once, winked and strode out of the room.

Harry lay back on the bed and sighed. When he heard movement coming from the door he sat right up and smiled. "Draco, my Slytherin prince."

"Har-," Draco froze as he saw Harry naked in his bed. "What's this all about?" he asked, taking off his coat and chucked it on the floor as he made his way to the bed.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what this is all about," Harry said smoothly. "Come join me, the bedsheets are hot."

Oh, so it's a flirting game? Two can play it that way. "That's not the only thing that's hot," Draco said with a smirk as he took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. He climbed onto the bed and crawled his way over to his naked boyfriend.

Harry frowned and ran his hands along Draco's chest, but that wasn't the thing that he was a little disturbed with. The dark mark that lay on his boyfriend's forearm stared at him like it had eyes, but Harry tried his best to ignore it. It was only a tattoo now anyway. "You're only half-naked. Can I help?" Draco nodded and leaned down to kiss Harry hard.

As Harry kissed back eagerly, his hands trailed down to Draco's fly and he unzipped him, taking hold of Draco's erection. He felt himself go hard, pushed Draco's pants down his legs and pulled Draco on top of him.

Erection rubbing against erection, making themselves feel harder. Harry pushed down Draco's boxers and grabbed a hold of his prick, gently squeezing it.

"Having fun with my dick there, Harry?" Draco asked, kissing Harry down his jawbones.

"Certainly am," Harry replied, starting to pump Draco slowly.

Draco moaned as he felt an unfamiliar tension build up in his gut. He continued to give Harry's jawbone light feathery kisses up and down and then trailed those kisses down to Harry's chest.

He moved the tips of his hands over Harry's chest to his nipple, hearing a hiss of pleasure from the Gryffindor. Merlin, just these sounds coming from the Gryffindor were making him hard as a rock. His feathery kisses trailed back up to Harry's neck and there as he heard a gasp from Harry, he sucked on the flesh that he found and knew was Harry's sweet spot.

Harry gasped and moaned as Draco lightly sucked on that beautiful part of his neck. That beautiful spot where everything just hums with pleasure and tingles. All he could feel was Draco's hot mouth on his throat, the Slytherin's blonde hair tickling behind his ears and the only thing he could see was the ceiling of Draco's room.

And then Draco leaned up and stared down at this beautiful man underneath him. This beautiful man he's about to make love to and brand as his own. He leaned back down and bit down on that sweet spot he'd found while Harry gasps and bucks his hips up. Even if he tastes blood, he didn't mind and knew Harry was just enjoying it.

Draco wants to know what Harry tastes like, what his spunk tastes like and how deliciously sour it is. He leaned back up and smiled at Harry's prick which lay flat against Harry's tummy. He admired the little black curls on Harry's groin and thought that was just beautiful. This whole man underneath him is beautiful. So beautiful that he grabs the base of Harry's prick and starts stroking the shaft while hearing little moans coming from Harry's throat.

He let himself be teased but leaned down so he could fully watch Harry's cock twitching under his touch and smiled. He ran his tongue up the base of Harry's cock to the head and placed light kisses on the head. He could see pre-come dripping from the head and licked it off gently.

Harry moaned and spread his legs apart so the Slytherin has more room for whatever amazing thing he'll do to him. "Draco... Please—"

Draco placed one hand on Harry's bare hip and wrapped the other back around Harry's dick, moving his hand down to the base and then taking the flushed head into his mouth. He ran his lips wetly over the head, kissing and licking as he went, tracing his tongue over the slit and under the crown, his eyes closed and his mouth guiding him.

Draco delighted in the whines and gasps that he heard coming from above him. He moved his mouth a bit further down on Harry's dick, his jaw stretched to accommodate him, the weight of Harry's length heavy on his tongue. He felt his mouth filling with saliva, but he had no intention of pulling off, so he swallowed instead. Above him, Harry let out a curse, his dick twitching inside Draco's mouth.

Eventually, Harry's free hand found its way into Draco's hair, his grip tightening and letting go periodically, every sound that fell from his parted lips spurring Draco on. He felt comfortable on his knees, all of his attention focused on Harry, all of his senses tuned in to Harry's moans and touches, to the way Harry's dick dripped pre-cum into his mouth when he swallowed, to the way that Draco could feel Harry's whole body quivering every time he moved.

Draco was entranced, now sucking gently on the head of Harry's dick while he felt Harry's grip tighten harshly in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. It was a pleasurable pain that made the hairs stand up on Draco's arms, a swooping sensation in his stomach.

Above him, Harry was swearing. Affirmations pouring out of him in a never-ending stream, his grip on Draco's messy hair unyielding. "y - yes, Draco, bloody fucking -"

When Harry came, he didn't give Draco any warning. His come thickly coating Draco's tongue and the back of his throat, his dick pulsing against Draco's palate. Draco tried to swallow it all down, coughing slightly as he finally pulled off. "Beautiful. You taste so beautiful."

Harry flushed from the rather sexual compliment, he was sweating, and his body was spasming from the orgasm that hit him hard.

He leaned away from Harry's prick – even if he could just watch it forever, but then Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's torso and flipped them both over so Draco was now lying on the bed and Harry was on top of him. Harry chuckled and Draco whimpered as Harry moved his legs to the side and let his prick dangle against Draco's arse hole.

"You sure you want this?" Harry just had to ask before he does anything else. "The first time is supposed to hurt, as I've been told."

Draco nodded eagerly. "Yes, I want. No matter if it hurts, it's worth it."

Harry smirked and muttered an "Accio Lube!" with the wand that sat on the pillow besides Draco's head. It was his own Holly Phoenix feather. He popped the lid off and looked down at Draco who was staring back at him in amusement. Draco's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he knew what was coming next, even if he has never done this before.

Excitement and nerves were filling Harry because this was his first time with Draco Malfoy, and it was just overwhelming. He was going to be losing his virginity to this handsome man underneath him and he just couldn't wait.

Harry coated his prick in the lube and chuckled the bottle aside. He moved his prick up, down and around Draco's hole for teasing. When he knew Draco wanted more, he slowly entered a finger into Draco's entrance. The look in Harry's eyes half-amazed, half-giddy. "Draco," he murmured. "You feel so good." His finger moved in a slow circle inside of Draco, stretching him gently. "You feel hot and tight and wet," Harry continued, running his hand over Draco's chest. "Does it hurt?"

Draco shook his head and lost himself in Harry's green eyes. Harry tentatively added a second finger and called forth a gasp from Draco's lips, a gasp that ended abruptly when Harry scissored the two fingers inside of him and turned into a moan of pleasure and pain. Harry shushed him and smoothed his forehead, playing with his hair and smiling down at him with love.

"Tell me if it hurts," Harry whispered.

"It doesn't hurt," Draco responded truthfully, riveted to him.

Draco gasped from the new feeling and the finger wriggling in his entrance. This wasn't un unpleasant feeling, but it wasn't a great one either. It was... neutral. "Have you ever done this before?" He could still taste Harry's come in his mouth.

"N-No," Harry whispered. Merlin... "Have you? Or even with a girl?"

Draco shook his head and bit his lip when Harry's finger did a full circle inside him. "I'm not into girls, Harry. You should know this. I've never been in a relationship before, nor even lost my virginity – which I'm about to. I just wanted to wait for the perfect guy to come around and... silly me, he's been here all along."

"W-Who is it?" Harry asked with a frown. He entered a third finger into Draco's entrance which earned him a pleasured gasp from his Slytherin boyfriend.

"Y-You, Harry James Potter," Draco moaned as three fingers entered him and he bit his lip down hard.

"You've never been kissed then?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just was too busy with schoolwork and that...task for him to even think about a relationship."

Harry entered the third finger in with a smile. Merlin... this was making him hard already.

Draco grunted and wanted the preparations to be over with already. "Please-- Harry."

Harry sighed and pulled his fingers out slowly. He lifted Draco up a little and placed a pillow under the Slytherin's waist. "You sure you're ready?"

Draco nodded and spread his legs farther apart. He wanted this, he needed it.

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's legs and sluggishly pushed them forward. At first, when Harry nudged the head of his cock past Draco's entrance, Draco felt as if he were splitting apart at the seams. He tensed, then forced himself to relax, and concentrated on the look of pure pleasure creasing Harry's face as he pushed himself into Draco. His muscles were taut and his eyes were starred with a brilliancy that made Harry suddenly shudder with the yearning to take him in, be taken over by him, to be in him, to be, to, to a thousand things at once.

Harry was staring into those beautiful pools of silver as he was inside the other man. "Oh, Draco," he moaned. "You're so beautiful."

Draco gasped as Harry's cock slid into him and claimed him, too, and he felt every bit, every ridge and line of its length inside of him "T-thank y-you. You're b-beautiful too, Harry," he whispered weakly.

Harry's only response was a high-pitched whimper and a shudder that wracked his body as he buried himself in Draco and wrapped his arms around him, clutching him close. Draco could feel him trembling, could feel the tremor inside his own body, so connected were they, so tight and deep and full was this. Harry began to move slowly, tediously, quivering from the effort, and Draco lay back in his arms, adjusting to the feeling of being held and fucked and bathed in warmth from Harry's gaze. The panting from Draco was driving him sexually insane.

Draco let his eyes fall shut, and his heart cartwheeled when Harry kissed his eyelids a moment later, light kisses that left him a little breathless. In response he impulsively clenched his muscles around Harry, wanting to draw him into him even farther, as much as he could. He was totally unprepared for Harry's squeal of pleasure, and the way his cock, already stiff and hard and filling him completely, spasmed inside of him, brushing his prostate and making his own dick throb in need and want and pleasure.

"Merlin." Harry began to move faster inside of Draco, sweat forming on his shoulders, as their eyes locked and Draco tightened his arms around Harry's waist, wanting more and more and more. "Draco," Harry murmured, and he gasped while he tasted Draco's throat, plundering his skin of its sweetness, and leaving the hot wet tingle of his kisses everywhere he touched. Draco gave himself up to the tremors forming deep in him and leaving him in deep, virtuous sounds he never knew he could make. Harry reached down and wrapped his hand around Draco's cock and stroked it frantically, and Draco's vision exploded in light. He contracted around Harry's dick and came, spurting hot liquid over his own stomach and Harry's; grasping Draco like a lifeline, crying out something unintelligible; Harry came too, almost the moment Draco's muscles contracted, and their cries blended together and cut through the night, dissolving at last into gasps and murmurs and moans.

Draco moaned when still feeling Harry inside him and gripped the bedsheets. "I love you, Harry James Potter."

Harry stopped thrusting and looked into those brilliant silver eyes; he couldn't believe what he was hearing again. "I love you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy and I'm sorry I haven't told you those three words earlier during the year." He leaned down to Draco's mouth and kissed him, his prick still inside Draco.

Draco sighed happily as he felt his insides fill up with Harry's warm sticky cum. "That was incredible."

"It was amazing, Draco," Harry said, he was still inside of Draco but loved it. He reached down to Draco's prick, swiped the pre-come onto his thumb and licked it from his thumb. "You taste good." He licked off every bit of come on Draco's dick and collapsed on to the bed to the left of Draco. "I love you," he said again, staring up at the ceiling of Draco's 4-postered bed.

"I love you too," Draco said, closing his eyes. But then he snapped his eyes open and reached over to his pants which still lay on the bed. He grabbed the small red velvet item in one of the pockets, beamed at it and showed it to Harry. "Harry James Potter." He opened the little box and smiled at Harry's surprised reaction. "I remember the first time I saw your face. I had to tie a string around my heart because like a balloon it was floating away."

Harry began to chuckle because of the speech, but Draco continued, "Let all my happiness be yours, all your sadness be mine. Let the whole world be yours, only you be mine. Harry James Potter, will you be the honour of being my husband?"

And Harry just embraced him in a tight hug and continued to whisper, "Yes, yes! Yes! Please, Yes! I'll marry you."

Draco just felt like the happiest person alive because he finally proposed to his one true love. But he still needs to do one thing first. He leaned away from the hug, placed the ring box down on the sheets and picked up a ring, "I pledge my life to you, Harry James Potter." Harry grinned and held out his hand to Draco, and Draco slipped the ring on his finger. Harry felt a wave of magic wash over him, which he never knew could happen, and beamed at Draco. He grabbed the other ring and said, "I pledge my life to you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Then he slipped the ring on Draco's ring finger and the blonde Slytherin felt the exact same wave of magic so he lifted his hand up a little and studied the rings. 

"I love you, Harry," Draco told him to what felt like the thousandth time today but that didn't matter at all. He wanted to tell Harry how much he loves him on their wedding day by marrying him and either staying a Malfoy or becoming a Potter. 

"I love you too, Draco, so very much," Harry whispered sweetly, cupped his Slytherin boyfriend's cheeks and kissed him with all the passion in the world. he didn't even care if he could taste himself on Draco's mouth. 

Then Draco leaned away because he was running out of breath quickly. He's been practising a proposal for Harry for ages and has nearly lost his voice in the process. He smiled and snuggled under the bedsheets because he felt incredible but also very fatigued. He yawned and said, "Goodnight, my Harry."

Harry smiled at his sleepy boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Night, my gorgeous fiance," he whispered to Draco as he closed his eyes, drew the blankets up over Draco and himself and laid his arm over Draco's stomach as he fell into a deep sleep.

The End


End file.
